This is the first re-submission of a T32 training program, the Translational Neuroscience Research in Alcoholism- Training Program (TNRA-TP), the purpose of which is to train post-doctoral trainees in bridging the gap in the application of knowledge gained from basic science studies to clinical neuroscience research models related to alcoholism. A new generation of psychopharmacology, neuroimaging, and molecular genetic studies rooted in molecular neuroscience has broad clinical implications and these studies bring the potential to bridge the gap between basic and clinical research. TNRA-TP is a two-year program in the Dept. of Psychiatry, Yale University School of Medicine, and will afford post-doctoral trainees the opportunity to devote a full-time effort during the initial phase of their careers to developing the skills and experience needed to become independent researchers in the field of translational research in alcoholism. TNRA-TP includes three Core Programs, Clinical Core, Neuroimaging Cognitive Neuroscience Core, and Basic Science Core. The TNRA-TP program faculty are affiliated with two center grants (the NIAAA-funded Center for the Translational Neuroscience of Alcoholism and the VA-funded VA Alcohol Research Center), both of which are multi-disciplinary and enable the group to conduct research that moves rapidly and in both directions from preclinical projects ("bench") to clinical studies ("bedside" and "community"). Applicants will be MD's or PhD post-doctoral candidates trained in specialties that include psychiatry, internal medicine, clinical psychology or neuroscience. Candidates will be selected by their potential for excellence in the field of translational research in alcoholism. TNRA-TP program includes 1) individualized research preceptorship, 2) successful completion of a translational-research project, 3) a core curriculum (seminars on substance abuse clinical research and treatment, biostatistics and research design, the responsible conduct of scientific research and grant writing skills) 4) individualized participation in seminars of interest in the Depart, Medical School and University 5) clinical training and 6) training for teaching. At the conclusion of training, applicants will be well suited for independent careers in translational research in the field of alcoholism. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The purpose of this training program is to prepare young scientist (MD, PhD) for a career in translational research in the field of alcoholism.